


Together We’re Golden

by Zoril



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But it doesn't change anything dramatically, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted them to be older when they get married you know?, I miss the show already, Marriage Proposal, No angst here no sir, No smut either get outa here you heathens, One Shot, gay af, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoril/pseuds/Zoril
Summary: The battle with Horde Prime is over, and She-ra isn't needed to save the day as much anymore. Which means our magic space lesbians can focus on themselves for once. 7 years later, its time for Adora to finally break out the engagement rings and propose!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Together We’re Golden

It had been almost 7 years since the battle with Horde Prime. Since they had finally admitted the feelings they had been holding in their whole lives. Since Etheria became the leading force in restoring magic to the known universe. 

Adora had been fighting for others her whole life, but right now? Tonight? She was gonna be selfish. No running off to be a hero. No She-Ra. She had a plan and, damn it, she was going to go through with it. 

It had been hard; keeping it a secret. She had spent many afternoons in one of the palace’s spare rooms laying out graphs and writing down ideas, making sure that everything went perfectly. But Best Friend Squad style dictates nothing ever goes the way it’s planned. She only hoped this time would be different. They were in their bedroom together, having just woken up and gotten dressed. 

“Hey Adora” Catra slid up behind her, wrapping her arms around her stomach and lying her chin atop her shoulder. 

“Catra” Adora sighed, leaning back into her girlfriend’s arms, “going off to meditate with Perfuma?”

Turning around, she hooked her arms around Catra’s waist while Catra slid hers up, around her neck. “Yea, and I can't be late again or Scorpia will guilt me with her ‘I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed’ face. She’s awfully protective of her girlfriend.” 

Adora gave a soft laugh at her antics, “Like you aren’t.” Closing her eyes, she leaned down and kissed Catra who enthusiastically kissed back. but Before they could escalate into anything more, Adora drew back and gave Catra a gentle nudge towards the door. 

“All right all right I’m going, but don’t think this is over.” Catra laughed as she nimbly dodged any further pushing and made her way out the door. Melog leapt off the bed and followed close behind, but not without rubbing against Adora’s hand as they passed. Adora smiled and watched the two go and she wondered for the hundredth time how she could be so lucky. 

The beginning had been rough, but so had their whole lives. There had been arguments, compromises, misunderstandings, and nightmares but there was also love, and loyalty, and every time they had come apart, they both put the effort into putting the pieces back together, stronger than before. Adora worked on her need to sacrifice all her time and health to others, and Catra worked on her anger and insecurities. 

They weren’t perfect, but damn if didn’t feel like it sometimes. Adora knew it was time. She had wanted this for years, but it always felt too early, too rushed or sudden. Now things were peaceful, and they had settled down in their own wing of the palace; free to live undisturbed but close enough to quickly reach their friends if needed. 

Adora waited no more than a minute to rush out of their bedroom and book it towards Glimmer and Bow’s living quarters. The guards didn’t give her so much as a glace as she burst into their dining room. 

“Bow! Glimmer! She's gone. Are you guys ready?”  
Glimmer's head was held up only by her hand as she struggled not to plop face-first into her breakfast. Bow on the other hand was, as always, wide awake this morning. He leveled Adora with an amused look. 

“Adora, the suns have only just risen, relax and eat some food. There will be plenty of time to set everything up later.” Bow’s voice had deepened with age, although his voice would still crack when he was stressed, much to the amusement of Glimmer. 

Reluctantly, Adora sat, although she couldn’t help but fidget. Picking at the line up of sliced fruits, cheeses, and breads, it wasn’t until she had unconsciously made a small pile of bread crumbs that Glimmer glanced up,

“Adora, relax. She’s going to say yes.”

As if a dam had burst inside her Adora looked to her closest friends, 

“But what if she doesn’t? What if it’s too soon? Or she doesn’t like the ring? Or something goes wrong while we’re out and someone needs She-Ra? Maybe this whole plan is stupid.” 

Adora buried her head into her hands and groaned. Bow reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Adora you’re overthinking again. You guys have been in love with each other since you were kids. And if anyone needs help, which they probably won’t, then we’ll be here. And so will all the other princesses. Go out and have a fun night with your soon-to-be fiancé.”

Glimmer leaned her head against Bow’s shoulder and entertained her arm with his, “Bow’s right. You know Catra better than anyone, but we come in a close second. There’s not a reason in all of Etheria she’d say no. If anything she’s probably miffed it took this long and if you don’t hurry up she’ll ask you herself.” 

Adora looked at her best friends. Always so understanding and encouraging. She wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened if she hadn’t met them in the Whispering Woods that day. Maybe She-Ra would have fought on the side of the Horde. Maybe she would have been imprisoned in Brightmoon. (Well not really, considering they didn’t really have a prison. Still don’t.) Regardless, everyday she is grateful that their paths crossed and, provided all goes well, tomorrow she’ll be asking them to be her maids of honor. After all she couldn’t choose between the two. 

Things relaxed from then on and Adora enjoyed breakfast with her friends before heading off to jog around Brightmoon with Swift Wind. It had become a daily habit and allowed her to let off some steam. Now that things had settled down she found she missed the thrill of a good fight. Sparring with the other princess helped but they were often busy running their own kingdoms and sparring with Catra usually digressed into… well. Point is she needed other outlets and running was one of them. 

After that, she took a long bath in her massive tub, using all the little fancy soaps and oils the palace supplied. She still wasn’t completely used to the luxury but she would always appreciate the 24/7 access to hot water. Cold group showers in the Horde were far less enjoyable. 

When she got out, she got dried off and got dressed. Glancing around their room, Adora could tell Catra had come back and left, likely while she was jogging. Which meant Perfuma was probably available. 

Flying over to Plumeria didn’t take long, and Adora quickly set out to find the kingdom’s princesses. At last, the couple was found in a small flower field near the Heart Blossom. 

“Adora!” Perfuma called out as they landed. “I wasn’t expecting a visit. Did Catra leave something behind?”

Scorpia gave Adora a big hug as she came close, her flower crown almost tumbling off her head. After the war was over, they finally got to properly meet one another and quickly became friends. Perfuma and Scorpia had only recently got together within the past couple years, much to the delight of their friends. The two softies had been pining after one another but Perfuma worried her feelings weren’t mutual, and Scorpia was still wary of entering a romantic relationship by both her insecurities and inexperience.

“Ah, no. At least I don’t think so. I actually came to ask you a favor.” Adora walked up to Perfuma and grasped both of her hands in her own. “I need the most gorgeous bouquet you’ve ever made.”

Perfuma’s eyes lit up at the prospect of flowers. There was nothing she loved more than encouraging them to grow. “Oh! What’s the occasion? The language of plants is so colorful and diverse. I’m sure we can find something that will fit.” 

“Um, it’s for Catra.” Adora pauses and debated whether or not to tell the two about her plans. The only ones who knew were Bow and Glimmer.

It’s not as if she was ashamed, no far from it. She just knew how awful her friends were at keeping secrets, and how good Catra was at finding out about them. However, she worried that she needed to stress the significance to Perfuma, to make sure it was perfect in every way. 

“I’m going to propose to Catra tonight. And I was hoping you’d help me-“

“Propose!?” They both yelled out. 

“Adora that's great!” Scorpia raised her claws into the air, “Man this is so exciting!”

“You’re proposing today!? And you’re just now telling me? Adora that’s too much pressure! Bouquets take time. You have to figure out what you want to say with them, and then find plants that will say those things for you, and then artistically combine them into a beautiful arrangement. I don’t even know what kind of flowers she likes!” Perfuma ranted, completely out of breath by the end. 

Scorpia wrapped her arms around her and rocked slowly side to side. 

“Calm down Flower Petal, just breath. Remember our exercises this morning?”

Perfuma took a deep breath and visibly calmed before returning to the conversation. “What I mean to say, is that I will gladly help you, but first, you have to help me.” 

And that is how Adora spent the next two hours of her life learning about new plants and their meanings, even though she knew Catra would likely never care about what each little flower meant. In the end, they had a massive bouquet tied up neatly with a vine around its base, and a couple cattails stuck in for good humor (Adora’s idea). 

Adora had one last stop before returning home. 

Entrapta’s home was as confusing as ever to navigate and Adora found herself lost more times than one. Eventually she just followed a robot with a tray of tiny food until it led her down to Entrapta’s lab. 

A couple months back Adora had put in a request for a pair of rings without explaining why. Although, Entrapta didn’t seem to care, as she didn’t ask. She was just happy to have a new project to work on. 

Entrapta pointed over towards the rings with her hair, as she was completely absorbed in rapidly typing something up on her screen. Adora’s head hurt just thinking about what the equations were meant to mean. Approaching the table, her eyes laid on the rings and they were perfect. From the outside, they looked like simple gold bands, the words ‘Promise’ carved into the sides of each. Upon closer inspection however the rings could be used for location tracking and communication. The communication signal could reach across the entirety of the planet, and location tracking could be used up to a few planets away. They were created with some salvaged First One’s tech. 

“Thank you so much Entrapta, they're perfect.” Adore said, and got a little thumbs up from Entrapta’s hair.

Adora would need to find a proper way to thank Entrapta later. For now, she left the distracted princess to her experiments and headed back to Bright Moon.

————————————————————————

“Hey Adora~” 

Adora had dropped off the flowers before heading back, just in case Catra had returned to their rooms. She had. Lying across the bed with Melog at her side, Catra was reading a fictional book, likely recommended by Sea Hawk. Him and Mermista had started a book club about Mer-mysteries, but it ended up branching off to all sorts of books when they ran out of sequels. A few of the other princesses were involved but Adora just couldn’t focus or sit still long enough to read one. 

“Catra!” Adora approached the bed, sitting on the edge. Catra rolled over and moved her head into her lap. Adora’s hand moved automatically to her hair. She could feel rather than hear the soft purr emanating beneath it. 

“Where have you been all day? I came back from Perfuma’s and you weren’t here.” Catra nudged Adora’s hand when it came to a stop, 

“Oh you know.. I was.. around.” 

“Adora, come on. You know you can’t hide things from me.” Catra grinned and poked Adora in the stomach, startling a laugh from her. She flipped them and straddled her girlfriend, and began a relentless assault across her midsection. 

“Adoraaaa! You gotta tell me” 

Trying to regain some footing, Adora grabbed onto Catra’s wrists and they both collapsed into a giggling fit across the bed. Out of breath and flushed, each of them stared into one another’s eyes, the same pleasant thoughts running through their minds. Adora reached out to cup Catra’s cheek,

“You’re beautiful,” Adora whispered. 

“Please, have you looked in a mirror?” Catra blushed and shoved Adora back, “Still can’t believe you ended up with me. Do you know how many people would kill to be with the legendary She-ra? ”

“Sure, She-Ra. But Adora? She’s all yours.” 

“You’re right. It must be that ridiculous hair poof.”

Adora knew Catra was just deflecting and didn’t take the jab to heart. They lied there for who knows how long, staring at one another and smiling like fools. And honestly it was perfect. 

“Hey, I wanna show you something.” 

————————-———————————————

“So, you like it?” 

“Are you kidding me!? This is awesome!” Catra yelled over the wind rushing through their ears as they ducked under branches and dodged tree after tree. “I can’t believe you got a hold of one of these! I thought all the Horde tech had been wrecked and scrapped.” 

Adora hung on desperately tight to the Skiff, willing Catra to slow down a bit but unwilling to damper her fun. 

“Well, apparently not all of it. Someone found it out in the Whispering Woods beneath some shrubs, told Glimmer about it, and I asked Entrapta to fix it up a bit.” 

Catra let out a loud whoop as she took a sharp dive off a short cliff side before finally slowing, allowing the skiff to come to a slow cruise over a still lake. 

“Adora this is great” Catra paused, “thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, we’re just getting started. Do you mind if I take over?” Catra stepped aside and let Adora take control of the skiff and she steered it in comfortable silence. Over the lake, through forests she had come to know like the back of her hand, and finally into a lush rockey valley covered in vibrant foliage and Etherian wildlife. 

“Adora… is this?”

“Yea” Adora answered softly.

This was it. Where everything had come to an end. Where Horde Prime was banished from this plane once and for all, but more importantly, where Catra had told her she loved her. Where they had come together, and kissed for the first time. When they both confessed feelings kept in for far too long. And now, Adora was ready to do it all again. 

Her heart felt like it was about to implode. Out of nervousness or adoration she couldn’t quite tell. She fingered the pocket of her dress, checking for the millionth time to see if the little box was still there. And like every time before, it was. She took a deep breath, and stepped off the skiff, extending a hand for Catra, who took it as she also stepped down. 

Adora led her into the grass, walking towards the spot they had come together almost 7 years ago. Near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the valley, the suns shone just right as they lowered, covering everything in a soft golden light. 

“Catra” Adora began. She had a speech written out and prepared for months. She had practiced and rehearsed for hours. Yet, in the moment, all of those words were erased from her mind. There was no more panic or worry, she simply spoke from her heart. 

“Since we were children I have been by your side. I knew, before I even understood what love was, that I wanted to be with you forever. And I still feel that way. Catra, you mean more to me then I could ever explain to you, and I hope above all else, that you’ll remain with me for the rest of our lives. That is why, Catra,”

Adora kneeled down and dug into her pocket and Catra’s knowing grin widened,

“Will you marry me?”

Presenting the rings, Adora fumbled for a moment before opening the box. Both rings lay engraved side up and shined brightly in the suns’ glow. 

Catra wiped away a couple tears before they could fall and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Of course I will, you idiot. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life whether you like it or not.”

The two embraced tightly, and Adora leaned back to slip the rings onto each of their hands. Catra studied them for a moment while smiling softly. Both leaned forward, and kissed. Their breaths intermingled and bodies flushed against one another. They simply sat there and held one another.  
Later Adora would take her to dinner and gift the bouquet, of course Catra would be embarrassed as she always is when given any gifts. They’ll talk about the wedding, and the engagement party. Then in the morning when all their friends have inevitably told one another, they’ll have a giant breakfast feast to celebrate, and everything will be perfect. 

But for now, all they needed was this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at a one shot, all CC and feedback is welcome. 
> 
> I am so sad the show is over but I loooved the finale. Thank you Noelle for giving us the gay fantasy show we all wished for. 
> 
> Now if I had to head canon the wedding, I'd say Glimmer and Bow are Adora's maids of honor (she can't chose between them after all). Scorpia would be Catra's maid of honor. Swift Wind would be ring bearer (perhaps there'd be a little side quest because he'd accidentally lose them, finding them at the last moment with Catra and Adora none the wiser). The rest of the gang would all chip in to help decorate and prepare. Huntara, Double Trouble, the horde trio, and many of the other side characters we met within the series would be invited. And they would live happily ever after with their child Finn (Thank you for that as well Noelle).


End file.
